


公主秘闻16

by Sasorichann



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 6





	公主秘闻16

16.

作茧自缚。  
瑠姫被祥生松绑的一刻，脑海里这个词语一闪而过，继而被后穴带来的刺激烧焦了可以用来思考的所有细胞。  
砰地炸裂，又啪地爆开，知觉全部都被身体里不安分的入侵物所牵引，他绷直脚尖，双手擎住祥生光洁的肩头，在两边印满了浑圆的牙印。  
祥生射过一次，他记不得是被自己撸射的，还是被按摩棒操射的，总之此时累得已然无法言语，任凭瑠姫在双肩留下大片亮晶晶的口水渍。  
跳蛋肆无忌惮地震动，自带的吸盘嘬紧了生殖腔的口，上面弹性十足的凸点正戳刺着内壁，瑠姫在祥生身下大口喘息着，又不时发出小动物一样的哀鸣。  
祥生撩起他被汗水濡湿的刘海，用大拇指肚刮骚他平直的眼尾，来来回回，像擦拭一件陈年银饰一样细致入微。  
瑠姫抬起一只手，自下而上捏住祥生的胸部：“祥生……想吃。”  
祥生嗓音带着情欲中的喑哑，明知故问：“想吃什么呢瑠姫くん？”  
“胸。”  
“嗯？”  
“奶子……”  
“啊啊，果然，瑠姫くん是Omega也是男人，对这种东西有兴趣是正常的。不介意都是肌肉而不是脂肪吗？”  
“只要是祥生的就可以。”  
恢复了自由的双手把祥生从身上卸下去，180°翻身将祥生压在了身下，祥生没有反抗由着他下一步动作，瑠姫双腿卡住祥生的腰，把已经勃起一段时间的性器埋进了祥生的腿缝中间。  
“瑠姫くん不要得寸进尺呀！”带着关西腔的软绵绵的嗔怪丝毫不起作用，祥生做起来又是一套，他并起大腿夹住瑠姫的性器，为他解决前端的欲望，自己半勃起的性器也触碰着瑠姫的肚子，他同时张开肩膀绷紧上腹，将胸脯递了上去。  
祥生的乳晕很大，瑠姫甚至开始凭借本能脑补他产乳时候的情景，奶白色的液体香甜柔滑，混入雪松和苦橙叶的味道，大概就像7-11冷藏柜里的柑橘奶昔一样，会淌过朱砂色的一圈，适当挤压就能淋到浅小麦色的肌肤上，汇集至腿根，也有可能被他的Alpha或者宝宝吸入当做生命之源，他的乳头会变得红肿而迷人。  
含进嘴里如品尝圆润无暇的浆果，是和幻想重叠的饱满多汁，却只有祥生的体香和自家沐浴露的皂感，以及清爽干净的汗水的咸味，并没有因此沮丧，因为比起是什么口味，显然是祥生的反应更让人有代入感，他因快感而皱起眉头的弧度也是赏心悦目的。  
“祥生，舒服吗？”  
“……舒服。”  
“上面还是下面？”瑠姫挺了挺胯。  
“都……哈、瑠姫くん舒服吗？”祥生夹了夹腿。  
瑠姫细碎的吻密集地落在祥生的胸口：“舒服哦。”  
气氛过于融洽，如果把这一刻收进晶莹剔透还有雪花繁星装饰的玻璃球，他们不会介意摆在某个博物馆里供人观瞻。按摩棒和跳蛋也在按照设定好的程序运转，瑠姫决定结束后到成人用品小网站上充值高级会员。  
“啊、又要、嗯……”祥生拔高了音调，这次是后穴的高潮，因为蜜液泛滥，按摩棒直接从穴里滑落出来，穴口会呼吸似的一开一合，贪心得想要再次一口下咽。  
“辛苦了，祥生。”瑠姫抹掉他的生理泪水，本想憋着过一会儿再射，又心疼祥生大腿内侧的细皮嫩肉，放松精关，喷得一塌糊涂。  
“瑠姫くん好快呀。”  
“喂，不许说我。”瑠姫嘴边绽开梨涡，笑着推他毛茸茸的脑袋。  
两人在贤者时间里不约而同，大脑一片空白，相视无言，只顾平复呼吸。  
电子钟在两点的刻度上发出了短促的、不足以扰人清梦的蜂鸣。  
“哈……呼……”祥生搂住瑠姫，眼里都是缱绻，“有点睏了。”  
“祥生。”  
“嗯？”夹杂着鼻音的撒娇，单单是一个音节，就已经全部呈现。  
“最喜欢祥生了。”  
“比喜欢本田くん还要喜欢吗？”  
“是不一样的喜欢噢。”  
“唔……我也最喜欢瑠姫くん了，瑠姫くん就像我姐姐一样。”  
“是哥哥。”  
“都一样。”  
“不一样。”  
“嘛，睡了。”  
“我去关灯……等一下。”  
“嗯？”  
“祥生，听到什么动静了吗？”  
尽管是装着隔音板，厚重大门被推开的声音还是若有似无传进了耳朵。  
“白岩妈妈开门的声音啊……嗯？这么晚了，会是谁呢？”  
东京的深夜其实也没祥生的认知中那么安静，城市夜生活此时最盛，某些推杯换盏的角落歌舞升平，灯火通明，在白昼重压之下绷紧的那根弦，在深夜便会被尖细的小刀割断。  
“会是谁呢？”瑠姫重复着祥生的疑问句。  
猛然响起的敲门声让两人在被窝中抱在了一起。  
“不好意思突然打扰，瑠姫。”  
瑠姫认得这个不速之客的声音。  
祥生也认得。  
“我是安藤，可以进去吗？”

（待续）


End file.
